nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Cross
Nathan Cross (Sergeant Cross or Cross) is one of the main antagonists in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and a minor antagonist in Need for Speed: Carbon. His character is portrayed by Dean McKenzie during cutscenes with the voice of Chris Williams during gameplay. Need for Speed: Most Wanted Cross first appears during the opening cutscene of Need for Speed: Most Wanted. He pulls the player over shortly after they arrive in the city of Rockport and warns the player that street racing in Rockport is finished. He is about to seize the player's BMW M3 GTR but is diverted away by an emergency ABP for backup by police dispatch. He appears again shortly after the player loses to Razor and arrests them for street racing. The player is later released from the police station after Cross is unable to convict them for street racing. Cross appears during gameplay once the player reaches Heat Level 5 and 6. Cross appears as a part of the pursuing officers in his Chevrolet Corvette C6.R. Cross also appears in the final cutscene of the title after the player defeats Razor and becomes the #1 racer on the Blacklist. Cross calls in 'everyone' meaning the majority of the RPD (Rockport Police Department) as the player aims to leave Rockport in their reclaimed BMW M3 GTR. Need for Speed: Carbon Cross appears during the opening cutscene of Need for Speed: Carbon. The player is re-entering Palmont City via a canyon road and is unaware of Cross being behind them. Cross suddenly rams the player and nearly forces them off the side of the canyon road. Cross quit his job at the Rockport Police Department in order to become a bounty hunter and catch the player. The player is tasked with escaping Cross on the canyon road but crashes their car into a construction site and is pinned by Cross. Cross is about to apprehend the player when Darius appears and calls off Cross. Cross appears at Heat Level 5 as an independent Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 in an entirely black body colour. Cross re-appears after Darius betrays the player. He is called in by Darius to take the player in but is called off by Nikki after Darius leaves. Cross is paid the bounty on the players head by Nikki and agrees to leave them alone so long as Nikki joins the player's crew. Quotes *"Oh man, did you pick the wrong street to run on." *"This... this is a nice car! Gauges, shifter, wheel... is this all for show, or is there something more I should know about it?" *"Lemme tell you what's about to happen. We're gonna take your car, tear it apart, and see if it's street legal. You know, I'd bet odds that it ain't... get a wrecker down here." *"Let me let you in on a little secret. Street racing in Rockport is finished. I've got a beautiful little surprise that's gonna tear you guys apart from the inside out." *"Next time... you won't be so lucky." *"Nice pinstripe." *"And they're gonna love you in the big house baby." *"You mean to tell me the Most Wanted street racer just happened to get away? What about the Blacklist?" *"I want every single unit after the﻿ guy!" *"EVERYONE!" *"Hey, guess who's back?" *"It's time we settle a little score from Rockport, ya think?" *"I'm just a bounty hunter, and I always get paid. Just make sure I do." Trivia *Cross is accompanied by an unnamed female partner in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. *Cross' Corvette Z06 is unlockable in Need for Speed: Carbon after the player completes a certain reward card. It is not equipped with Nitrous. *The player is capable of driving Cross' Corvette Z06 in the Gold Canyon Challenge on the "Eternity Pass" course against a BMW M3 GTR, as a reference to the opening chase in Need for Speed: Carbon. *Cross always drives a Chevrolet Corvette in every game he appears in. *Cross is said to be affiliated with Gregory MacDonald whom is a police Lieutenant turned criminal in Need for Speed: Undercover. *The scene when Cross shouts "EVERYONE" may be a reference to the 1996 French Motion Picture - "Léon: The Professional." Gallery Cross.jpg|Cross' Chevrolet Corvette C6.R (Need for Speed: Most Wanted) Nfs-most-wanted heat-levels-1-2-3-4-5.jpg|Pursuit (Need for Speed: Most Wanted) NFSCChevroletCorvetteZ06Bonus.png|Cross' Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 (Need for Speed: Carbon) corvette_z06_cross_nov16.jpg|Cross' Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 (Need for Speed: World) TheRun-image130278.jpg|Cross' Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 Carbon Limited Edition (Need for Speed: The Run) pl:Cross Category:Police Officers Category:Characters Category:Characters in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Characters in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Antagonists